Light In The Darkness
by Twiggy-Kill-Me
Summary: [ON HOLD to focus on other fics]Naruto is no longer a part of konoha. What happened? And why are the Hyuga's and Aburame's leaving konoha? Naruto x Hinata andNaruto x “Female” Haku
1. 1

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Hinata and/or (Naruto x "Female" Haku maybe)  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.

I got the idea for this fic from BigAznDaddy's Survival of the Forsaken.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto could not how unfair and cruel life could be. He expected to be praised or at least be thanked by the village for bringing the traitor Sasuke home from the sound-nins, but instead the village felt sorry for Sasuke and looked at Naruto with even more hate than before. The only ones who acknowledged him were of course Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Shizune and the team that was sent with him to retrieve Sasuke. But inside he felt anger and sadness. After all that he has done for the village they still hated him and viewed him as the Kyubi, because of that he has never known any love for 12 years with only the loneliness to keep him company, while the bastard Sasuke could never do anything wrong. He always got attention and love even if he did not ask for it. Even Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan gave Sasuke all their attention, while Naruto was automatically branded the "Dobe" or "Dead-last".

The moment Naruto and the rest of the team brought back Sasuke 2 days ago Kakashi and Sakura immediately rushed forward to take Sasuke to the hospital. Sakura even had the nerve to shout at Naruto for injuring Sasuke so badly. Naruto could only hold back tears and Gaara from killing Sakura as she slapped him. After sending Neji, Chouji and Kiba to the hospital, he followed Shikamaru to the hokage's office to give their report. Upon finishing the report Naruto was held back because Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka and Shizune saw Naruto forlorn expression. He soon explained what happened at the entrance of the gates. The moment he finished his story the dam broke and he started crying asking what he did to deserve such a life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune and Iruka were furious. They were slowly loosing patience towards the village and its people that they were sworn to protect. After Naruto broke down and told then of what happened they have to take some time to calm the emotional boy. After all that Naruto has gone through for and because of the godforsaken village they still treated him in such a manner that was inhuman. They knew they had to do something, but what? So they did the only thing they could, they comforted him and hoped that everything would turn out all right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up to the familiar loneliness that was his room. He remembered breaking down in the hokage's office after all that he's been through but even after all the comforting that he got, he still felt lonely and empty. Naruto knew that no matter what he did he would never be truly accepted in Konoha, plus with people like Sakura and Sasuke he will always be blames for everything that happened in this god dammed village. But no matter what happened Naruto could not hate Konoha truly, simply because he was a part of Konoha even if Konoha did not accept him.

Naruto was soon cut off his musings when someone knocked on his door.

"Who could that be? No one ever comes here to see me except for Iruka sensei, plus he never knocks since he has a key...." Wondered Naruto as he opened his door.

Naruto could only gape as he stared at the 4 people who stood outside his house waiting to gain entry. Standing there was none other that Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and their jounin sensei Baki.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyuga Hiashi and Aburame Shinogu were discussing the current events that had taken place in Konoha, meaning Sasuke's betrayal of the Leaf.

"I still cannot believe that the Uchiha believed that Orochimaru could have given him power. I understand his need to avenge the death of his parents and his clan, but what he did was beyond stupid. It would have put his parents and his clan to shame if they were alive." Said Shinogu to Hiashi.

It was very rare for anyone in the Aburame clan to show any emotions especially Shinogu but Hyuga Hiashi was one of the few who has seen Shinogu let loose his cool façade, as being the best friend of Shinogu. At one time the pair was a trio but 12 years ago that relationship was destroyed along with half of Konoha when the Kyubi attacked.

"I know what you mean Uchiha Sasuke is a real disgrace to the Uchiha name, but what's worst is the he has the nerve to blame Konoha for his own shortcomings. If it was not for the genin team led by the Nara kid, the Uchiha would probable be in the hands of the snake right now. Speaking of which how come your son Shino was not in that mission?" asked Hiashi.

"Ah, he was sent on the mission to sign the peace treaty with the sand the day before. He only got back today." Explained Shinogu.

"Yes the sand.....they have sent the late Kazekage's children to Konoha as a peace offering right?"

"Yes the child with the sand demon within him, I think his name is Gaara, and his 2 siblings with their jounin instructor." Replied Shinogu.

"I can't understand what the Kazekage was thinking by summoning a demon and sealing it within his son willingly. I mean it's like Na..." Hiashi dies down before he could finish his sentence.

"Yeah I know it's like Naruto, but the difference is we did not summon the demon plus the fourth had no choice but to seal it within Naruto." Replied Shinogu with sadness in his voice.

The subject of Naruto was still a sore spot with Hiashi and Shinogu. They were very fond of Naruto but they could not take Naruto as their own after the attack 12 years ago because of the Hyuga council. Hiashi at the time could not go against them even though he was the Hyuga leader because he was still new to the position and he commanded not much power at the time, while Shinogu could not go against the Hyuga because after the nine tails attack, the Aburame clan was devastated and if not for the Hyuga helping hand they would most probably not exist now. Hiashi and Shinogu were disgusted with the villager's action and attitude towards Naruto but years of prejudice and hate could not be wiped out in days no matter how hard they tried. Which is why they at least made sure their children did not hate Naruto.

"Hey did you hear in the mission to retrieve Sasuke, Naruto unleashed everything he had I heard he used the rasengan perfectly." Said Shinogu excitedly.

"Yes I know I heard it too. Here is the best part Jiraiya told me that Naruto mastered the rasengan within one week. Can you believe it? It took Kazama 4 years to create and master the rasengan, and here his son masters it within a week. Kazama and Miyuki would be really proud of Naruto if they could see him now." Said Hiashi.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but one week! Naruto is really an amazing kid. Anyway how's Hinata doing? You know you really should not be so hard on her you know she is a nice girl." Asked Shinogu.

"I know it's just that after her mother died she became very reclusive and timid I tried everything but nothing works. So I figured that by being stern with her she would change her attitude." Explained Hiashi.

"Hmm I see but at least she did quite will in the chunnin exams against Neji."

"I know. But you know what's the reason she did so well in that fight?" asked Hiashi.

"No. What?"

"Naruto. HE gave her the strength and courage she needed to carry on with that fight even though she was loosing." Explained Hiashi.

"I should have guessed, it was because of Naruto. If the girls does not fess up on her feelings to Naruto she is going to lose him to someone else you know." Said Shinogu with a smirk.

"I know maybe I could give her a reason to visit him they she can't refuse to go and see him." Said Hiashi while thinking.

"Hah There is something I thought I would never see. The great and silent Hyuga Hiashi trying to hitch his daughter up with a boy!"

"Shut up. If it was any other boy I would most definitely killed him, but since its Naruto, I can't think of anyone better other than Shino of course." Said Hiashi.

"Ok I know, anyway how are you going to get Hinata to visit Naruto?"

"I was thinking ...."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ga-ga-Gaara?!? What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Naruto.

"I have come here to talk to you Uzumaki Naruto." Exclaimed Gaara emotionlessly.

"Talk? About what?"

"Your Demon.......

Special thanks to Pyr00tje for his help.


	2. 2

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Hinata and/or (Naruto x "Female" Haku maybe)  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.

I got the idea for this fic from BigAznDaddy's Survival of the Forsaken.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"De-de-demon? What do you mean demon? I don't have any demon. Please leave." Stuttered Naruto.

"Naruto you do not have to lie. I have sensed the demon chakra within you and Shukaku has also told me about the demon. But he refuses to tell me who or what the demon within you is. It's like he is afraid of it. I need to know Naruto. Please tell me." Explained Gaara.

"No,no,no,no, this is not happening! No one was supposed to know." Naruto fell to the ground while chanting the same sentence like it was some mantra. Seeing this Temari immediately went towards Naruto and hugged him while whispering soothing words in his ears.

It took a while for Naruto to calm down and by the time Baki, Kankuro and Gaara and made it inside Naruto's less than comfortable apartment. They could not understand why Naruto was living in such a condition. The apartment had just one room, and a small bathroom while the kitchen was attached to the living room, if one could even call it that. What was confusing was that with Naruto's salary as a genin he should be able to afford a better apartment. Not this dump.

After Naruto had calmed down he looked at Temari and gave her a watery smile before turning to the others.

"I guess there is no point hiding it from you. How much do you know about what happened 13 years ago here in Konoha?" Naruto asked his audience.

Everyone shook their head indicating that they did not know as to what Naruto was talking about. Everyone except for Baki.

"Wait you mean when the Kyubi attacked Konoha right?" Asked Baki.

"Yeah that's the one. You see when Kyubi attacked Konoha The Fourth and the others did everything they could to stop it. But it was of no use Kyubi nearly destroyed all of Konoha that night." Explained Naruto.

"What do you mean? From the news we and the other Shinobi villages got was that your Fourth Hokage killed the Kyubi that night."

"Whoa whoa! You mean to that Konoha's Hokage was strong enough to kill the most powerful demon of the underworld?" Exclaimed Kankuro while Temari just nodded.

"Well that's what the Kazekage told us." Explained Baki.

Naruto Just sat there thinking about how he was going to proceed with the story before he continued.

"No. That's where you're wrong. The fourth nor any other shinobi was strong enough to kill Kyubi. If they were strong enough I would not be like this anyway."

"What do you mean? If the Kyubi was not killed then what happened?" asked Baki.

"Well what's the reason you're here? I think that should answer your question as to what happened to the Kyubi that night." Said Naruto with tears running down his face.

Realization dawned upon everyone's face when they put the pieces together.

"You mean your hokage sealed the demon inside you?!!" Exclaimed Baki.

Naruto just nodded his head.

"But how? Its almost impossible. The Kazekage was almost unable to seal Shukaku inside of Gaara and Shukaku is not nearly half as strong as Kyubi.'

"I...I don't know but from what I understand, the fourth created a new seal and he used a forbidden jutsu which killed him." Naruto was openly sobbing now and Temari immediately went to comfort him, while Baki, Gaara and Kankuro were speechless from the information they had just learnt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of Konoha Hospital's entrance one could see a pink hair girl pacing back and fourth muttering curse words.

"How could they stop me from visiting Sasuke-kun? It's not his fault that he was wanted by Orochimaru, and now they're keeping him under Anbu guards 24 hours a day. This is all Naruto's fault. If he had not injured Sasuke-kun so badly and just admit that Sasuke-kun was better than him none of this would have happened. I knew I should have listened to mom and dad when they told me Naruto was bad news. Hmm maybe I could ask mom and dad to get the council to punish Naruto for injuring Sasuke-kun. Yeah that's what I'll do. I'll bet Sasuke-kun will be happy I get the idiot punished." With that thought Sakura ran towards her house. Little did she know that it was this decision that would change the fate of Konoha forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So is that why the villager's looks at you with hate in their eyes?" asked Gaara.

"Yes......you know what's funny though? I never knew about this until about one year ago. The third hokage made a rule so that no one was to mention this to anyone, not between themselves not to their children. But I guess it was all for nothing."

"Naruto-kun you mean you never knew why everyone hated you for 12 years but I mean who took care of you when you were small?" asked a shocked Temari.

"Nope. I never knew jack shit. And as for who took care of me the answer is simple, no one. I never had someone to take care of me. When I was small the hokage had a lady who came in once every 2 days to clean me up. And her definition of cleaning me up was to throw me into a tub of ice water and hoping that I drowned. But too bad for her that never happened. So instead she beat me every time she came over. And you know what's funny. I was only 2 years old but I remember everything like it was yesterday. It took the hokage about 1 year before he found out about it. He then stopped the lady from taking care of me and I have been alone ever since." Explained Naruto like it was common knowledge for everyone to know this.

"People used to chase me around town beating me up it only stopped when I started attending the ninja academy. Even now sometimes when I come home I find my house vandalized and trashed, and you know what, there are no signs of breaking in even though I lock my house up, so that means the landlord is helping whoever is doing it."

"But why don't you get someone to do something about it?" asked Kankuro.

"What's the point? No one believes me. And the hokage is to busy to be bugged about it. There is only so much I can ask him at the time. Plus when people found out about it, it only got worst."

"You know what it's like to be lonely. You were hurt and called a monster by everyone. You have the power, why do you not kill them?" asked Gaara.

"I-I don't know I guess no matter what happened I still want to protect the ones I love. I know that I don't have many of those but all the same I will protect them and hopefully some day everyone can understand that." Said Naruto.

"Well Naruto you now have 4 more people who consider you someone special and we will always be with you regardless of the consequences. If it was not because of you Gaara would still be killing to find a purpose and we would still be enemies of Konoha. Naruto it was you who helped us realize our mistakes and you brought my family together in ways I never thought possible. Now you have me as your sister too and you have Gaara and Kankuro as you brothers, while Baki-sensei......well he can be your...Baki!" said Temari while Baki scowled at her.

Naruto could not believe this was happening to him, they did not call him a monster and they did not hate him, and what's more they actually consider him family. Granted it was one hell of a weird and dysfunctional family but hey it was better than nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruno Setsuna was giddy with happiness; after her daughter had confronted her and her husband with her request to have the demon child punished she immediately left with her husband to visit the council to request it. But the council took it one step further when they decided to have demon child executed for all of his "crimes" against Konoha. Now she, her husband, her daughter, some villagers and the council were on their way towards the demon's house to carry on with the punishment. She knew that they had to have the Hokage's permission to do this but the council decided to carry on with the punishment and then inform it to the hokage.

The group finally reached the demons house and Haruno Setsuna knocked on its door.

The demon opened the door and she was surprised to find 3 other people inside with the demon. But it was of no matter to her as long as the demon died.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was still talking to his new family when someone knocked on his door.

"Man how come I'm getting all these visitors today? It must be my lucky day!!" exclaimed Naruto happily.

Temari and the rest could only smile at Naruto's happy-go-lucky attitude seeing as he was extremely depressed only a few minutes ago. How ever their smiles quickly turned to rage when they heard what the lady on the other side said when Naruto opened the door.

"Uzumaki Naruto, for the crimes against Konoha we hereby sentence you to a public execution. We are here to escort you to the town square. Please come peacefully or we will use force."


	3. 3

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Hinata and/or (Naruto x "Female" Haku maybe)  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.

I got the idea for this fic from BigAznDaddy's Survival of the Forsaken.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Naruto, it is because of you that I feel this pain! The pain of loneliness. You think you had it bad? Well you are completely wrong! All Sasuke-kun wanted was to get stronger and you always had to be in the way, and all I have ever wanted was to have Sasuke to my self. But no, you always had to be around! Messing up Sasuke-kun's time with me. During the forest of death exams if you were not there I bet Sasuke-kun could have beaten Orochimaru but once again you had to get in the way. It's your fault that Sasuke-kun and I are suffering now. No wonder the villagers hate you so much. I finally understand why you have to die. My parents and the council were right; you have to die for all your crimes. You are nothing but a worthless dead-last of a shinobi. I hope you suffer in the after life Naruto, for all that you have done to us!' Thought Sakura as they approached Naruto's apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto could only stand at his door as Setsuna read out his so called sentence. He had so many thoughts running through his mind the moment the word came out of her mouth.

'What did I do?'

'Why does this happen to me?'

'Does Tsunade know about this?'

'Does she want me dead to?'

'Do I deserve this'

Naruto was about to open his mouth to ask a question when he saw Sakura come up. Hope flared with him as he saw his teammate coming to his rescue but that hope soon turned to shock when he heard what Sakura said to him.

"Naruto listen to my mother and do as she says. If you don't come peacefully I'm sure everyone here will be more than willing to drag you out to the street like the worthless dog that you are." Sneered Sakura right to Naruto's face.

"Why Sakura-chan? Why are you doing this?" Asked Naruto in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm doing this because it's what you deserve you bastard. You are the sole cause of everyone's suffering especially and Sasuke-kun and me. For that you have to die. You know what's funny? When I approached my parents to get the council to punish you, I never knew that they would go one step further by executing you, but I'm not complaining, that's one less trash for me to deal with on a daily basis. And I'm sure the villagers will thank us when you're dead." With that she spat at Naruto's face before turning around.

Naruto only stepped out of his shocked state when he saw Baki grabbing Setsuna's hand from dragging Naruto by his hair.

Temari immediately came up and wrapped Naruto in a hug from behind while putting her fan in its folded state in from of him daring anyone to make one false move. While Gaara and Kankuro were inches away from killing everyone except that Baki told them to hold that notion off until he found out as to what the hell was going on.

"What's the hell do you mean you are here to escort Naruto to be executed? What are his so called crimes against Konoha?" Asked Baki with venom in his voice.

Everyone present there was currently shaking with fear because of the killing intent being projected by the group of 4 not including Naruto. Even though they had 3 Anbu's with them and Sakura's parents they knew that if the sand 4 were to attack it would be nothing short of a massacre.

"W-we the council and the village representatives have agreed that Uzumaki Naruto is dangerous to the village and for his crimes as the demon Kyubi, the attack 13 years ago and for causing the last Uchiha to try and betray his village, it has been decided that he has to be executed." Explained one of the village council members with as much courage as he could muster.

"What kind of bullshit is this?!!! What the hell do you mean for his crimes as Kyubi 13 years ago? Was he the Kyubi before it was sealed within him? You people are the epitome of idiocy." Yelled Baki. Everyone there flinched at the tone of his voice before Setsuna spoke.

"That is irrelevant. And no matter what you say will not change it. Uzumaki will be executed and you will not stop us." Sneered Setsuna.

"Oh I wont stop you will I? Are you brave enough to test that theory?" Baki tone was so cold it sent shivers down even the Anbu's spine.

"Kankuro go and get the hokage! We will see what she has to say about this as you need the hokage's approval in order to execute someone." Ordered Baki to Kankuro who immediately set for to the task. One of the Anbu's were about to stop Kankuro if it were not for Gaara's sand poised for an attack the moment the Anbu's made a move.

Setsuna and the council members knew if the hokage were to arrive she would have their heads for even thinking about this. So thinking fast they decided to push forward with their plan to get Naruto to the town square. After all if the entire village backing them up the hokage has to agree to their demands.

"Even if the hokage arrives you will see that she will agree to our demands. So do not cause anymore trouble and follow us to the town square." Said Setsuna.

"We will not be going anywhere until the hokage arrives." Replied Baki.

"I-I-its ok. Let follow them to the town square. Today we will finish this one way or another." Said Naruto shocking everyone.

"Naruto you don't have to do this we can wait for the hokage to come here" Temari was cut off when Naruto interrupted her.

"No! Let's go to the town square. I'm sick of all of this! Like I said today it ends one way or another."

Without anything more to reply everyone set out to the town square. The entire village populace were wondering as to what was going on when the word started spreading. Soon the half of the village was convened at the town square.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto finally understood about his life. He was sick of living it like this and like he said today it was going to end. Either he dies or lives, but he knew that even if he lived things were not going to be the same anymore. He, Gaara, Temari and Baki were barely holding in their anger when they heard some of the whispers being directed towards Naruto.

"Finally the demon is going to die"

"Look at him, I don't know why we even kept him alive this long. We should have killed him when he was a baby."

"See those whisker marks on his face? That's because he the demon fox."

"Its be cause he was a demon that his parents died. I'll bet they were too ashamed and scared of their own son. I know I would be if it was me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was shocked to hear that Naruto was the demon fox at first. But after thinking about it her hate for him only grew by leaps and bounds making her resolve to see him die stronger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon the crowd started speaking and cursing Naruto louder and louder as their courage grew seeing that they outnumbered the demon and his 3 friends. The braver ones even started throwing stones to Naruto only to be blocked by Gaara's sand. Gaara was about to do more but he was stopped when Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

The crowd was starting to get worked up into a frenzy but they soon stopped silent when the hokage Tsunade arrived at the scene with Kakashi and Ibiki and Kankuro in tow.

And she was mad.......

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special Thanks to One Azn Dragon for his help.


	4. 4

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Hinata and/or (Naruto x "Female" Haku maybe)  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.

I got the idea for this fic from BigAznDaddy's Survival of the Forsaken.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade could not believe her own village's stupidity. After all that they have put Naruto through they still had the nerve to blame everything including the Uchiha's betrayal on Naruto. If she was not the hokage she would most definitely have destroyed Konoha for its stupidity.

She arrived just in time to see the villagers cursing and throwing stones at Naruto before they stopped when they spotted her with her 3 escorts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell do you idiots think your doing? And who's bright idea was it to see the council to have Naruto executed?" everyone was silent when they heard the hokage's outburst and those who were responsible for Naruto's current predicament were currently cowering in fear, and that included the Haruno's and the council.

"WELL!!!! Answer me dammit! Before I beat it out of each and everyone of you." Yelled an infuriated Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama we the village representatives and the council decided as a whole that the demon should be executed. If its anyone's fault blame the demon. If he was not alive al....SMACK! Setsuna's words died out when she was slapped and landed more than 20 feet away by Tsunade.

"I-if I ever catch you saying that Naruto's is a demon again that will be the last words to ever escape that foul mouth of yours. Do I make my self clear?" Asked Tsunade while she lifted a terrified Setsuna of the ground by the collar of her jounin vest with one finger.

Setsuna just nodded unable to comprehend as to why the hokage would want to defend the demon. She knew the 3rd was fond of the demon, but Tsunade was new to the village, how could she have become so close to the demon so fast?

"Now I want to know who gave all of you worthless pile of trash the authority to make the decision to execute Naruto? Hmm as far as I know you need the hokage's permission to make the final choice on such a huge decision. And forgive me if I'm wrong, but I'm the hokage and I sure as hell did not give anyone such permission. So anyone care to explain that?" asked Tsunade with an extremely fake sugary voice which promised tons of pain to the ones who were to give her an answer which she did not like.

Everyone gathered there shuddered at the display Tsunade just showed and started arguing as to who was going to explain the current predicament to the enraged hokage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura could not believe that the hokage just hit her mother. Sakura never really understood the raw power a Kage possessed but after what she saw she understood that making a Kage pissed was not a good thing. And currently she was scared out of her wits as she thought as to what the hokage would do to her when she found out that she was the one who started all of this.

Meanwhile Ibiki was taking a sadistic amount of pleasure of seeing Sakura's father and the 3 Anbu's who were involved in this mess squirm under his interrogation. Ibiki never hated the boy in fact he kind of liked the kid's energy and loudness, but now the stupid village had to take their hate one step further. In the back of his mind he wondered if this was the reason that Orochimaru and Itachi betrayed Konoha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was currently watching Naruto and his friends from the sand. She smiled sadly at the thought that it took Naruto so long before he actually found some true friends. But what she was afraid of at the moment was the barely suppressed rage she saw in the eyes of the group. The sand 4 she could understand but the expression on Naruto's face was what scared her. It was emotionless except for the occasional flicker of red every once in a while. She understood that even if this matter was settled today nothing would be the same. Before she could confront Naruto and the sand 4 one of the council members stepped front and spoke.

"Hokage-sama we the council and the village representatives have come to the decision that we do not have to explain our choice in this matter to you. We have agreed that today the demon dies. And you better heed to our whishes or the consequences will be dire." Said the old man while Setsuna and the rest of the village idiots stood behind her with a smug expression.

Kakashi, Ibiki and the sand 4 with Naruto could not believe what they were hearing. The stupid villagers actually had the nerve to threaten the hokage.

"Is that a threat elder?" asked Tsunade in an ice cold tone.

"No it is a promise. If you do not agree to our whishes you might find that you have to contend with nothing short of a riot on your hands. And I'm sure the rest of the villagers will agree to this' after all is it not your duty to do what's in the best interest of the village?" said the elder getting braver and braver with every passing second.

Tsunade surveyed the surrounding villagers to see murmurs of agreement ringing throughout the area.

'Damm of all the days I had to send Jiraiya away on a mission today.' Thought Tsunade before she spoke.

"I see. Does everyone here feel the same was as these bastards?" yelled Tsunade.

"Yeah! Kill the demon"

"He deserves nothing less"

"Burn him"

"SHUT UP!!"

"If anyone one of you opens your filthy mouth's again I'll rip you a new one. You actually think I'll stand here picking flowers while you try and execute me? I will kill each and everyone of you before that happens. You call me a demon I'll show you what this so called demon is capable of. If you thought that 13 years ago was a nightmare, it will pale in comparison with what I will do. Like I said this ends today one way or another." Sneered Naruto to the terrified spectators.

"And you will have to deal with us also." Said Gaara while stepping forward with his siblings and Baki.

"If you thought one demon was bad enough what will you do with two?" asked Temari mockingly.

Everyone paled at the last comment.

"Silence!" yelled Tsunade.

"No one will be killing anyone here today as much as I want it to happen." Said Tsunade while she eyed the council and the Haruno's.

"As long as I am hokage I will not let anyone lay a finger on Naruto. How ever I also understand that nothing is going to change even if this matter is settled today. So by the power invested in me as the Hokage of Konoha I hereby strip Uzumaki Naruto of his village citizenship and his shinobi status. Uzumaki Naruto do you understand what this means?" asked Tsunade with a sad smile, while Naruto just nodded his answer.

This means that you are no longer a citizen of Konoha and you will not be welcomed here without proper documents. You are to leave this village as soon as you have gathered your things. And you four since you have not signed your transfer papers from the sand to Konoha you are officially without a village at the moment if you will follow me I will prepare the necessary documents for you Konoha citizenship." Said Tsunade but the pleading in her eyes said otherwise.

"We decline hokage-sama. We have come to the conclusion that this village will do us more harm than good so we will leave with Uzumaki Naruto as soon as he is ready." Said Baki while his three charges nodded their agreement. Tsunade just smiled with relief at their answer.

"Y-you don't have to this I will leave this stupid village you don't have to follow me." Said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun stop being silly. Your our brother now and we will be dammed before anyone breaks us apart." Said Temari while smiling.

"Now if anyone even thinks of laying a finger on our guests they will punished. Those five do not belong to any village now and any attacks on them will reflect bad on us and our current alliance with the sand. So I suggest if you don't want to be the cause of the start of a full scale war between the leaf and the sand...BACK THE HELL OFF!!" yelled Tsunade before escorting the 5 of them to the hokage's office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Naruto and the sand 4 gathered all of their belongings they made their way to the hokage tower to finalize everything.

Tsunade was currently hugging the life out of Naruto while crying and saying that she was sorry. Naruto just smiled and said everything was not her fault. But he soon stopped when he spotted Tsunade signing a letter and placing it on her desk.

"Obachan what letter is that?" asked Naruto to Tsunade.

"It's my resignation letter as being hokage. I'm coming with you Naruto." Said Tsunade calmly.

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious!" yelled Kakashi.

"Oh but I am Kakashi. I'm dead serious." Replied Tsunade.

"Obachan. Please don't do this. I understand that you are angry with the village. I am too but don't resign. There are others who need you here." Said Naruto while looking at Tsunade straight in the eye.

"But Naruto you have to understand I cannot forgive them for what they have done. I just cant continue being hokage when all of this has happened."

I know Obachan but please stay for me. People like Iruka sensei and my friends need you to be here. And besides since I cannot become hokage anymore you'll just have to be the best hokage for me..........please do this for me..." Pleaded Naruto.

Tsunade just sighed before she replied. "Very well Naruto I'll continue being the hokage for your sake. And when the time comes I will resign understand Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto just replied with a small smile.

"By the way Naruto I have already spoken with the bank and all of you family funds have been authorized to be taken out of any branch. Your family was one of the riches families in fire country Naruto use the money wisely. I know you never had any reason to spend all the money you had but now you do. So enjoy yourself and send me a letter when you have settled down. Understand?"

Naruto just nodded before he was looking into the eyes of his former teacher Kakashi.

"Naruto I know I have not been the best of teacher to you but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me Naruto." Pleaded Kakashi to his ex-student.

"I don't know Kakashi-san maybe with time. But until then I don't know.' Replied Naruto.

Kakashi's heart broke when he heard those words from Naruto but inside he knew he deserved after ignoring Naruto all this while.

As they approached the gates Naruto turned around and embraced Tsunade one last time before saying.

"Please tell everyone I'm sorry and I'll miss them. And tell Iruka sensei I'll treat him to ramen if we ever meet up again."

And with that Naruto and his new family left Konoha never to return for a long time. But when they do return no one will know if it will be as friends or enemies.

With a tired sigh she sent some Anbu's to fetch all the shinobi's and clans for an emergency meeting. It was going to be tough explaining to some of them what just happened.


	5. 5

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Hinata and/or (Naruto x "Female" Haku maybe)  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.

I got the idea for this fic from BigAznDaddy's Survival of the Forsaken.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiashi was wondering as to what was going on. He had just arrived at the huge meeting field located behind the hokage tower after he and the whole clan was summoned for an emergency meeting. He immediately felt uneasy as though something bad had happened but he suppressed the feeling hoping that whatever he was feeling was based on nothing.

The moment he took his place at one of the seats that were reserved for especially for the clan heads of Konoha, Shinogu arrived looking very disturbed.

"What's wrong my friend? You look disturbed." Asked Hiashi.

"I just heard some very disturbing news involving Naruto and I fear that this is what the meeting is about." Replied Shinogu.

"What what's wrong with Naruto tell me!" demanded Hiashi feeling very protective of the fox-boy.

"I'm not sure Hiashi. I do not want to start any rumors if I can, so let's just wait for the hokage to explain what's this all about."

"Very well. But if this meeting is not related to Naruto you better tell me what happened." Demanded Hiashi to his long-time friend.

Shinogu just sighed before answering.

"Of course Hiashi. If this meeting is not about Naruto, I will personally be looking for answers regarding to what I heard about Naruto but seeing that Naruto is not present here, it only confirms my theory that this meeting somehow involves Naruto."

Hiashi just nodded and stood up when the only female hokage of Konoha arrived at the field with her escort of Anbu's. Hiashi knew she was using a very advance and powerful genjutsu to conceal the fact that she was old, but for some reason even her genjutsu could not hide the fact that she was looking very weary. This only made Hiashi and Shinogu even more worried.

Hinata was looking around for her crush, but no matter how hard she looked even with her Byakugan she could not find him. And as she saw that almost every Konoha shinobi's were present in the meeting except for the Anbu guards and patrols. She knew sometthing was wrong, and she was worried.....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sighed at she surveyed her gathered shinobi's. She knew that at least half of them here would be glad that Naruto was gone, but it was the reaction of the other half that she was worried about. Naruto had made quite an impression on some of them and some were already fond of Naruto like the Shinogu, Hiashi and their family.

'This is going to be very painful for some of those present here.' Tsunade thought with a smirk while eying the Haruno's and the idiotic council members.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the hundreds of ninja's gathered in the field Tsunade began.

"I'm sure almost all of you are wondering as to why I have called an emergency meeting here today." She saw nods of agreement pass through the crowds before she continued.

"Today something which can only be describe as sickening happened. Today the village turned on one of its own and almost had this person publicly executed for crimes he did not commit." Dragged Tsunade.

"What are you talking about Hokage-sama? And who is this person?" asked Hiashi after seeing Shinogu tense. The sinking feeling that he got at the beginning was getting deeper and he prayed to what ever gods there were out there that nothing had happened to Naruto.

"I was getting to that Hiashi. Today this stupid village and it's oh so amazingly glorious council decided to have Uzumaki Naruto executed." The moment those words were spoken, all hell broke loose. The cheers were deafening but the yells of outrage were even worse. Those who were cheering immediately clammed shut when the others glared at them.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!! What do you mean......? What happened to Naruto? Where is he? Is he alright?" yelled Iruka franticly.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN AND SHUT-UP" yelled Tsunade above the din.

At once all the noise stopped and everyone once more gave their full attention to the angry hokage.

"Iruka please calm down. Naruto is fine, if you would please return to your previous position I will explain what happened." Iruka nodded and returned to where the chunnin's were standing.

"As I was saying, some members of this village went to the council and requested for Uzumaki Naruto to be punished for injuring the traitorous Uchiha during the retrieval mission. But the council decided that it was prudent to take further action and to have Naruto executed publicly." Explained Tsunade.

"But hokage-sama the council and the villagers need your authorization for something like that. And I'm sure you did not give it to them seeing as Naruto is still alive as you said." Asked Kurenai while the rest nodded.

"That's true they needed my permission and no I did not give it to them. But the council some villagers and the village representatives decided that they wielded more power in this village and went forth with the plans to execute Naruto. However I managed to arrive in time after being informed by one of the sand shinobi's who was transferred here. When I confronted the idiots for an answer they threatened to start a riot if their demands were not met and with most of the villagers backing them up I'm sure that would have happened."

This time the furious gazes were directed to a terrified village council who were seated at the far left side of the hokage.

"How dare they threaten the hokage!!"

"We should have them punished"

"I told you something like this would have happened sooner or later"

"He's right the council was always trying to challenge the hokage's powers even with the third"

"Silence!" roared Hyuga Hiashi and the crowed went dead.

"Hokage-sama as much has I agree with everyone about the council and their stupidity, please tell us as to who was the cause of this problems in the first place and where is Naruto now. I know I speak for a lot of us here when I saw we are worried for his safety." Said Hiashi calmly.

Tsunade gave out a tired sigh before continuing her story.

"If you want to know as to who was responsible for all of this mess, feel free to ask Haruno Sakura and her parents. I'm sure they will be glad to tell you as to why they did it. If they hesitate I'm sure some of you can be VERY persuasive in getting answers." Said Tsunade with a wicked glint in her eye.

Sakura and her parents immediately felt like killing themselves right then and there after feeling the most intense killing intent projected at them. Anything was better than that. It was almost unbearable, but somehow they managed to pull themselves together without wetting themselves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked at the other genins hoping to get some form of support, but she was shocked to see disgust and barely suppressed anger being projected towards her. Kiba even spat at the ground when he looked at her. But what surprised her even more was that Ino, Tenten and Hinata's sister were pulling and holding back a furious Hinata from ripping Sakura to shreds. Sakura immediately shrank back to her parents for protection. Not that it was of any use if everyone decided to attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now as for what happened to Uzumaki Naruto, I plead for you to listen to everything before you jump to bite my neck off. I did what I had to do and even though I don't like it, it was for the best." After surveying the crowd for a second she proceeded.

"After the council's threat was made clear to me I took the only course of action that would save Naruto and give the villagers what they wanted at the same time............I stripped Uzumaki Naruto of his Konoha citizenship, his shinobi title and banished him from Konoha. The sand shinobi's declined their Konoha citizenship and followed Naruto seeing as they had sort of adopted him. They left a few hours ago and I have no idea as to where they went." As Tsunade finished she was barely keeping her tears in check.

The genins, their sensei's, Iruka, the Aburame's and Hiashi and his family could not believe their ears. Naruto was gone never to come back.

"Hokage-sama surely there could be a way to bring Naruto back and revoke your decision? Let the villagers do what ever they want I promise you the Hyuga's will be beside you." Said Hiashi.

"As will the Aburame's." added Shinogu.

"I'm afraid everyone that is not possible. You see Naruto after going through all that was unable to take it anymore. He and the sound Nins nearly went berserk at all the threats Naruto was receiving. And Naruto himself told me that he had enough. And let me ask you this, if Naruto were to return do you actually things would have gone back to normal. Do you actually think that the idiots in this village will treat Naruto like the here he truly is? Hell! Do you even thing that they would even treat him as an actual human being?" asked Tsunade with her voice getting louder and louder with every word.

Hiashi understood and stood up once more.  
  
"Everyone we are returning to the Hyuga estates now." Hiashi addressed the Hyuga's present.

The rest of the shinobi's and the clans also started dispersing after Tsunade announced that the hearing for the council and the Haruno's would be held in a weeks time.

Right before going away Shinogu whispered into Hiashi ear.

"I'll meet you after I have a meeting with my clan"

"Very Well. I will see you then. As for me......it's time to put my clans elders in their place."

Little did Konoha know that in the next few hours a new revolution and riot was about to take place........it was going to be bad for Konoha, but it was going to be good for Naruto in more ways than one.


	6. 6

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Pairings: Naruto x Hinata and Naruto x "Female" Haku

Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.

English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.

I got the idea for this fic from BigAznDaddy's Survival of the Forsaken.

NOTE: Typo in the last chap. It was supposed to be "Sand Nins" not "sound nins"

AN: Hopefully "GONE" will be updated within the next few days or so. Just to let all of you know.

WARNING some OOCness ahead.  
-

Baki was worried about his new charge; he knew that underneath the emotionless mask that Naruto currently wore was a whirlwind of emotions. He wanted to help Naruto but currently he thought that Naruto needed some time alone to come to terms as to what had happened a few hours ago.

'Dammit how could they do this to me? After all that I have done for them they actually had the nerve to try and kill me. Now I'll never become the hokage nor will I get to see some of the few people who care for me anymore. But I guess it was for the best, but what the hell am I going to do now? Plus I have Gaara and his team with me……I really cant imagine that they would go through all this for me…I will make it up to them somehow." Naruto thought.

"Hey Temari-chan, where are we going now?" asked Naruto.

Temari was initially shocked to see Naruto speak up after he had been silent for almost 5 hours but she was glad that he was taking all of this better than expected.

"I'm not sure Naruto-kun, maybe Baki has some ideas." Replied Temari while looking at Baki.

"I don't really have any destination planned for us at the moment. And we also can't return to sand because we are now officially without any citizenship to any village or any country. And besides I don't think That Sand will welcome us back with open arms because of our past history and because of the alliance with the leaf." Explained Baki.

"Hey hey……if you guys don't care I know of a place we could go for a while. I'm sure they would not mind us staying there." Suggested Naruto.

"Where would that be?" Asked Baki.

"Well I once did a mission in wave country….I'm sure old man Tazuna and Inari with his mom wont mind if we spend a few days there. Explained Naruto.

"Hmm…wave country huh? Well I guess its ok for the time being. Naruto who is this Tazuna and Inari?" asked Baki.

"Oh Tazuna was the old man that we were supposed to protect from some guy named Gato or boto or suto or something. But at the end Zabuza-san died killing him even though he was hired by that guy at first. And Inari is Tazuna's grandson.

"Gato…..do you mean Gatou the deceased businessman? And by Zabuza do you mean the demon of the mist Zabuza? Asked Baki.

"YEAH! That's it! It was Gatou. And yeah Kakashi said that Zabuza was called something like that.

"Hmm I see so you were there when Gatou was killed huh…..and so it was Zabuza who killed Gatou. Very interesting. Anyway we should arrive at wave within a few hours if we keep this speed up. So we don't rest until we reach the border of wave country's forest. Understand?"

Everyone just nodded their heads and resumed their journey.

-

While the four weary travelers were nearing the boarders of wave country, they failed to notice 2 figures silently stalking them from the trees in the distance.

"That looks like Naruto from the description we got." Stated the first shinobi.

"Yeah its him alright…..those clothes are a dead giveaway based on the description" replied the second.

"Ok then you go back and report this while I watch them."

"Very well I'll send you the signal on what to do with them, so keep your eyes open."

With that the second shinobi left with a puff of smoke while the first one continued his Naruto watching.

-

"Yes I understand I will give him the signal to escort them here" Answered the shinobi to a figure sitting in a room with another male and 2 females.

With that the shinobi concluded his report and left to send the signal to his comrade who was currently trailing Naruto and his companions.

"It's really Naruto-kun isn't it?" asked one of the female's to the figure who gave the order to the shinobi.

"Aa, it's him but it looks like he is traveling not with his old teammates but with some others." Replied the figure.

"Heh I bet the brat s going to go ballistic once he sees the 2 of you here…I can just imagine it now... he'll jump like a monkey up and down while yelling his lungs out. Man the kid is always happy, he sure is something else." Said the second male figure in the room.

Everyone in the room shared a laugh but little did they know that the Naruto that they once knew was replaced by a nearly broken and betrayed boy.

-

Hyuga Hiashi was not in a good mood; no in fact his mood screamed that people who pissed him off right now would suffer extreme body harm or even death. He had just found out that Naruto, because of the villagers stupidity has been banished from Konoha and not only that they had also tried to have him executed. This alone was enough to prompt him to take the most drastic action he would ever make as the leader of the Hyuga clan. He only hoped that Naruto could forgive him for acting too late.

Hiashi entered the huge meeting grounds of the Hyuga clan to find that every member of the Hyuga clan waiting for him just as he ordered even the (insert the sneer here) "esteemed Hyuga council".

'Ooohh I'm going to enjoy this' though Hiashi.

"Everyone quite down!" everyone immediately shut up the moment the words were out of Hiashi's mouth.

"Just an hour ago we found out that Naruto has been betrayed by his own village. While I would like nothing more than to administer extreme amounts of pain to the Haruno's and the council its more important to deal with our internal problems before we start planning their punnishm…" Hiashi was interrupted before he could finish.

"Hiashi mind your words. The council and the Haruno's have done all of us and this village a great deed by getting rid of the foul dem…WHAM!" Before he could even finish his sentence the old council member was slammed into the wall by a punch from Hiashi.

Everyone except for the council and a few of their bodyguards were smiling at the idiot council member who just had to open his putrid mouth.

"HIASHI! What are you doing!" yelled an elderly female council member.

"Shut up before I decide that you skull should join his imprint on the wall." Said Hiashi with a tone of voice that sent chills up everyone's shines.

"This is the reasons I have called this meeting today. All of you know what happened 12 years ago on that fateful night, and most of us wanted to take Naruto in as our own, while we tried our best, we did not want to go against our elders words as they were one of the reasons we managed to seal the Kyubi that night. But I have regretted that decision every night these 12 years. Naruto should not have gone through all that he has. As the third said, he is the hero of this village and the people here are too blind to realize that." All of the Hyuga except the elders agreed to that statement. The elders made to say something but they were silenced by a group of Hyuga jounin who appeared in front of them.

Hiashi continued.

"So today I'm making the decision that I should have made 12 years ago. Today I'm banishing the elders from the Hyuga clan, and I'm going to resign my status as a Konoha shinobi and its citizen and I'm going to look for Naruto. I'm also going to elect a new clan leader to replace me"  
immediately silent whispers broke out all over the grounds.

Before Hiashi could continue 2 Hyuga members walked up to him and began talking

"Hiashi-sama I speak as a representative of the main house of the clan when I say we will not abandon you or Naruto. If you leave we leave and please do not attempt to change out minds Hiashi-sama we want to do this. Naruto deserves a happy life after all that he has been through and if leaving this village is the only way then so be it. Perhaps that will teach them a lesson." Said the first shinobi.

"And as for the branch house we also stand by our choice of following you Hiashi-sama, we know that things have not been pleasant between the 2 houses but I can safely say that to dwell on such foolish things as that s pure idiocy as Naruto clearly said before.

Hiashi stood speechless for a second before he broke into a small smile.

"Today all of you have proved to be worthy of the Hyuga name and the honor that it carried within itself. Today I hereby strip the 6 council members their name and their rank within the clan. They will hereby be removed from the clan and the seal of fate will be placed upon them. Today I also decree that there will no long be two houses with the Hyuga clan but one and all branch members will have their seals removed immediately."

Hiashi decision was met with wild cheering and praises from everyone there bubt before the celebrations could continue…

"YOU CAN"T DO THIS! You do not have the right! We strip you of your leader status. And we banish you. Guards seize him." Said the leader of the elders while struggling against a jounin. All present there including the Hyuga guards just stared at the elder before Hiashi motioned them to be removed. The jounins and some guards took them to the holding cell until morning where they will be stripped of their status and banished from their clan in front of the hokage. This was a rare thing to happen but once a clan has spoken against one of their own. The village leader has to comply by removing them from the village, as it's the law. But this can only be done with the consent of the whole clan. And in this case the whole clan did comply.

Before anything else could take place Hiashi decided that it would be best to explain to the children and the ones who did not know about Naruto's condition.

Hiashi then proceeded to explain everything that had happened, including what happened 12 years ago. Everyone who did not know what happened 12 years ago were in shock. The women were crying while the men were just rooted to the ground at Naruto's life story. Hinata and Neji were speechless and Hanabi had to hold her sister up as she broke down in tears after she fainted. Neji however just stared at the sky waiting for the first chance he got to apologize for all he had done and said to Naruto during the chuunin exam.

Back at the Aburame estate things were going similar as the Hyuga clan except for the fact everyone even their council accepted Shinogu's decision .

Konoha is going to have its biggest shock every come morning.

-

Baki and Gaara were immediately ready to kill the shinobi who appeared in front of them but before they could do anything the shinobi spoke.

"Please clam down I'm not here to fight you as I know I'll only lose my life unnecessarily. I'm merely here to escort you to the center of wave country as there are some people who want to meet you badly. So if you would please follow me we can get this over with."

"Although they were suspicious Naruto and the other 4 decided to follow the shinobi, after all if this was a trick or an ambush their opponents would have just attacked them already.

Soon the 5 of them appeared at wave country's Great Uzumaki bridge.

"Wh..what! Naruto how come this bridge is named after you?" asked a shocked Temari while the other 3 looked at him with a curious expression."

"I..I don't know. I never knew that this bridge was named after me. I guess we can ask old man Tazuna when we get there." Explained Naruto.

The moment Naruto and his companions stepped foot in the small town that Tazuna lived in the wave country he was immediately greeted by a multitude of citizen who were swarming him and praising him as the one who gave them hope to carry on with their lives.

Naruto was shocked at the treatment he was receiving but before he could fully comprehend what was going he was dragged away by Temari towards the shinobi who was walking towards Inari's house.

"Hmm Naruto-kun I guess you made a bigger impact ere that you thought. You truly are amazing." Said Temari.

This elicited a blush from Naruto but one could still see the pain in his eyes.

Soon they were standing in front of Inari's house.

"This is where I leave you. They are waiting for you inside." Saying that he jumped away into the forest.

Naruto tentatively opened the door and what he saw shocked him to the core.

"Hello Naruto-kun. It's so good to finally see you again."

"Haku?" and with that Naruto fainted.


	7. 7

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Pairings: Naruto x Hinata and Naruto x "Female" Haku

Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.

English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.

I got the idea for this fic from BigAznDaddy's Survival of the Forsaken.

NOTE: Typo in the last chap. It was supposed to be "Sand Nins" not "sound nins"

AN: Hopefully "GONE" will be updated within the next few days or so. Just to let all of you know. BUT NO PROMISES

WARNING some OOCness ahead & bashing of characters.

_**Visit My Blog for Update statuses and such.**_

Aburame Shino was currently contemplating all that he heard about what happened to Naruto, after his father explained everything just a few hours ago. He never really got to know Naruto that well… but from what he saw, Naruto never deserved all that has happened to him, and he decided that if by leaving the village was the only way to help Naruto then he would do so willingly…after all if the villages could do something like this then they deserved it. His only worries at the moment were to how Kiba and Kurenai-sensei ware going to react to see 2 of their team member leaving the village. While Shino was lost in thought he failed to notice Hyuga Hiashi walk up to him.

"Hello Shino. Is your father here?"

Shino Jumped a little before answering his father's best friend.

"Ah… Yes father is currently organizing everything so that it will be all ready when morning comes."

Hiashi just smiled and nodded before entering the Aburame main house spotting Shinogu giving directions to his clan members before Shinogu saw him.

"Ah! Hiashi, so how did everything go with your meeting?" asked Shinogu.

"Actually it went very well. Not only did I banish the so called elders I also removed the rule about the branch and main house members and I am currently having the clans seal specialist remove all the seal on the branch members." Replied Hiashi with a proud smile on his face.

"Hmm looks like you really did some revolutionizing within your clan today. Anyway are you and your daughters ready to leave in the morning?"

"Yes my daughters and my clan are currently getting everything ready to leave in the morning." Replied Hiashi.

"What! You mean the entire Hyuga clan is also leaving Konoha with us."

With that outburst from Shinogu all activity within the Aburame clan stopped while they waited for Hiashi's answer.

Hiashi looked around at all the expectant faces before answering with a barely noticeable smirk.

"Why yes the entire Hyuga clan has agreed to leave Konoha with me willingly. I was also surprised at first but today they have proven to me that the Hyuga's are not only the most powerful in power but in heart and mind as well. And besides after they agreed I told them about Naruto's life story…..how anyone could not want to follow Naruto after that."

Shinogu had a tiny sweat drop behind his head when Hiashi finished his statement but he finally confirmed what he always had suspected…Hyuga Hiashi was a master manipulator. By telling everyone about Naruto's story he had silently erased any doubts and uneasiness within his clan. And just like that he had managed to convert everyone to Naruto's side.

"Anyway Shinogu I was wondering is you would want to follow me to the bank to arrange out our clans monetary affairs."

"Ah yeas sure. Just let me finish thing up here first." Replied Shinogu.

After a few minutes the 2 powerful clan leaders could be seen walking the brightly lit streets of Konoha with people making way for them. After all it's not everyday that you see the 2 leaders walking on the street like they were just normal citizens, that and the fact that the 2 of them could probably take on anyone who came their way.

After reaching the biggest bank in Konoha Hiashi and Shinogu were waited upon hand and foot while the bank head was rushing around like a ferret getting their financial and asset papers together.

"Y-yes Hiashi-sama, Shinogu-sama here are the papers you requested." Said the bank head with an obvious stutter of fright.

"Hmm good good...here is what I want you to do, I want you to liquidate all our clans physical assets within Konoha and put them in a secure account and seal them until such time we send word to one of your branches to do otherwise." Said Hiashi.

"W-w-what do you mean Hiashi-sama when you say one of our branches…surely you could just send someone to come here to look into your affairs." Asked the bank head

"After this the Hyuga's and Aburame's will no longer require the services of this particular branch of your bank. And as for the reason that is not someone as lowly as you has the right to question me about. Is that understood?" asked Hiashi with a hard edge to his voice.

"O-o-o-of course Hiashi-sama I never meant any disrespect to you or Shinogu-sama. It will all be done and all of your clan's funds can be accessed by any one of our branches.

With that the 2 clan leaders returned to their respective estates leaving a thoroughly ruffled bank head in their wake.

"What's going on?... why did they liquidate all of their clans assets, It's like their leaving or something. But I know that would never happen so what the hell is going on." Sighed the bank head.

Tsunade was having a headache, no skip that she was currently having an earth shattering mind splitting headache, and the cause of it was currently being held in the holding cells in the form of the Haruno's and the idiotic council members.

"Naruto, Naruto… I'm sorry I could not prevent this from happening but I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make the fools pay for what they did to you." Whispered Tsunade to herself.

Shizune chose that time to make her appearance with a much needed pot of hot tea and a pill for the Hokage's headache.

"Tsunade-sama, please take this and try to get some rest…we need a strong Hokage right now and you'll feel better in the morning to deal out your punishment to the traitors." Said Shizune in a calming voice.

The Hokage just nodded her acceptance and took the medicine with the tea before being guided by Shizune to her bedroom for a much needed rest, but in her gut she knew something was going to happen and she prayed to whatever gods out there to protect Naruto If it was bad.

Meanwhile in the Tazuna household, a passed out Naruto was being fussed about by 3 very beautiful women, namely Haku, Temari and Tsunami.

"Wow I mean I knew Naruto-kun would have been shocked to see me but I never thought he would have fainted" said Haku to Temari.

Short chapter. But I have been busy...sorry


End file.
